Anything
by whaddupshelbyx
Summary: Instead of rescuing Katniss, the rebels have rescued Peeta, Katniss is the one hijacked, and Peeta will do anything to get her back.
1. Prolouge

Instead of rescuing Katniss, the rebels have rescued Peeta, Katniss is the one hijacked, and Peeta will do anything to get her back.

Katniss;

I'm chained to the wall when the guards come in to take me to the torture chamber. They approach me and unlock the shackles that bind me to the brick wall. I've given up fighting them, because I've learned that fighting equals a worse torture session. The shackles are off now, one of the muscular guards picks me up and throws me over their shoulder like a rag doll. I don't even scream, although a low moan does escape my lips. I mentally scold myself. We're waling out of my cell now, we pass Johanna Mason's cell. I remember Johanna. She cut the tracking device out of my arm,

Too bad I didn't get away.

We reach the torture chamber and I am placed in a green lounge chair in front of a television. I am puzzled for a brief moment as to what they would be doing with me this time. Surely the punishment could not be as simple as to be strapped in a comfortable chair watching a black television screen. The other guard, the one who was not carrying me presses a button on a remote and my arms are cuffed to the arm chair.

I turn my head just in time to see a woman inject a needle filled with something cold into my body, I blink once, twice, three times. The woman smiles and then her face contorts.

My face is directed towards the television and as it slowly comes to live, I see him.

"Peeta" I whisper.

But, this isn't right, my vision is going blurry. I close my eyes, and when I open them again the boy on screen is not who he was when I first met him. Back when I was 11 and he was the boy with the bread. No, the boy on the screen looks like Peeta but it can't be him.

I scream.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I was in love with something terrible.


	2. Chapter 1

Peeta;

_She's screaming, I can hear her. I jerk my head from side to side "Katniss! Where are you?" I scream_

"_Peeta!" She screams back "Peeta! I'm here Peeta! I'm here!" _

_I run in the direction the sound is coming from, I'm so close, I can see her. Just as I reach her, a gigantic creature with two heads, most likely one of the capitols mutt's wraps it's arms around her and snaps her small neck. Her body goes limp and I fall to the ground, sobbing._

"_No, Katniss no!" I scream_

I bolt straight up. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Then I become aware of my surroundings. I look to the left; Haymitch is asleep in a yellow plastic chair.

"Haymitch!" I cry and he jumps awake.

"Oh, Peeta. You're awake."

"Yes, But, where am I? Where's Katniss? She's okay isn't she?"

There's a look of pure guilt on Haymitch's face. A look that makes my blood run cold.

"Haymitch. Where. Is. Katniss?"

"Oh, Peeta, we tried, we tried so hard. But we couldn't do it, we just couldn't get her out." Haymitch says quietly.

"What? What do you mean 'get her out'? Haymitch, where are we?" I ask.

Haymitch sighs. "We're in district 13 Peeta."

This must be a joke. It has to be a joke. District 13 was destroyed by bombings oh so long ago.

"Haymitch, that's not funny. Where is Katniss? I need to see her." I reply, my voice rising.

"Peeta, I know it seems like a lot to take in right now, but you need-"

"HAYMITCH, WHERE THE FUCK IS KATNISS!" I've snapped. I'll admit it. I'm terrified. Where is Katniss? My Katniss, the one I tried so hard to protect.

"The capitol has her Peeta! You've made it out of the hunger games, you don't remember what happened, do you?" he replies, tears are filling his eyes.

"No, Haymitch what happened?"

Haymitch tells me the story, of how Katniss shot the arrow into the force field after Beetee's plan to electrocute the lake didn't work out. He tells me that district 12 is absolutely destroyed, and whoever made it out of there now lives in district 13 which apparently, even though it was bombed is still alive. But the last bit of news is the one little bit I cannot cope with.

"Katniss was taken by the capitol Peeta, I'm sorry."

And then the world goes black, and I'm floating with my Katniss.


	3. Chapter 2

Musical inspiration; Don't Go - Bring Me to the Horizon ft. Lights

Peeta;

_I'm floating with her, my Katniss. My beautiful, perfect Katniss. I turn myself so I'm floating on my side, and I'm starring directly into her deep grey eyes. She smiles at me and I reach out to caress her cheek. But, something is wrong. My hand goes right through her and her eyes widen in shock. A small 'O' of terror is forming on her lips. She's disappearing now._

"_No! Katniss, no! Don't go!" I scream and try to grab her, but my hands slip right through her._

"_I have to Peeta, I'm, I'm so cold"_

"_No, Katniss stay with me don't go! Don't leave me here!" Tears are leaking down my face now._

_She smiles and tries the wipe the tears away but her almost transparent hand goes right through me. "I'm sorry" she whispers and then she's gone._

My eyes snap open and I gasp as I take in my surroundings and remember where I am. I must be in the infirmary because there's a thick tube plugged into my arm and into it drips Morphling. I want this to all be a dream, but I know that it's not. This is the reality I have to accept now, even though I don't want to. I'd rather close my eyes and keep pretending I'm safe, I'm home. I'm with Katniss. I sigh, if I can't have her physically here with me, mentally will have to do.

I close my eyes and wait for the morphling to take me to the black void. To take me to my Katniss.

When I wake, about 2 hours later Haymitch is there.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He says sarcastically.

My mouth is dry and my tongue, oh my tongue feels like sandpaper. I rub it against the roof of my mouth, scratchy.

"Water!" I choke out and Haymitch hands me a glass of it. I gulp it down in 3 huge gulps. "Haymitch-" I start off, but he cuts my off.

"Look, Peeta I know what you're going to ask, the answer is we're already working on it. But, the thing is; we're not sure if we can get in there without losing too many men."

Anger contorts my face. "Well! We can't just leave her in the Capitol, Haymitch! You know they're torturing her! I don't want her to die that kind of a painful death!" I scream.

"Yes, Peeta! And, as I said before we're working on it!" He replies.

"Well work harder!" I say, and with that he turns around and leaves.

Time in the infirmary passes painfully slowly and I spend it drifting in and out of consciousness, sometimes sleeping the whole day waking only for occasional meals or sips of water. I'm grateful for the morphling because when I'm even feeling only the slightest amount of pain it pulls me under and I get to spend more time with my Katniss.

Now, I can understand why so many victors have become addicted to the drug. It's because it's an escape from the harsh reality of the world, for a short time the person gets taken under into the blackness and they get to see what they want and feel what they want and let's face it.

I love it.

**A/N;**

**Sorry my chapters are so short guys. I'm working on making them longer, I promise.**

**Anyways, I thought I'd post some links on my profile of what I think Katniss and Peeta look like. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me. I love ideas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, guys. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update BUT; I've been working on my SYOT. If you guys could check it out that would be super!**

**Also, what did you guys think about the picture links? Good, Bad? Read and review people!**

Katniss;

I'm in so much pain. My right leg is broken; my arms are full of burn marks, cuts and bruises. A moan escapes my lips. It will be over soon, though. I can feel myself slipping away. I can hear Johanna screaming in the cell beside me.

_Oh, Johanna. Don't you know? It will all be over soon._

There's a choking sound and then the sound of water draining. I can hear her sobs, they echo in the empty hallway.

There are footsteps now, walking the short distance from her cell to my cell. I see one peacekeeper, then another and then 2 more behind them.

Am I hallucinating? Or are there really 4 peacekeepers coming to take me to my awaited torture session.

One of the peacekeepers unlocks the lock on my cell door. As she steps inside I can see she has slightly longer hair. A female? Most likely. She approaches me slowly with a needle, almost as if I'm the danger. Her face is getting closer to mine, and then she's so close that I can feel her breath on my face.

She smiles and pricks me with the needle, I try to wiggle away but her strong arms hold me in place. I'm slipping from the grasps of reality now. I close my eyes and see a flash of Peeta's face, before I'm gone.

_I'm flying. High in the sky, with everyone I love close, but just slightly out of reach. I reach my hand to grab Prim's, and she stretches hers to try and grasp mine. Our fingers almost touch. So close, and yet so far away._

_I look up, and all I see it black. No moon, no stars only black. I'm frightened so I look below me. I see the face of everyone I've ever loved or lost. Smiling, youth-filled faces. There's no sign of pain from anyone. This is where I must go but, it's so hard to reach. It would be at least a million times easier to just float up an be with the blackness but, I know if I go up there, there is no coming back to the ones who love and need me._

_So, instead I work my way downward and in a few moments I'm within Prim's reach. She grabs my hand and pulls me down beside her. And then there's Gale who is also beside me. He pulls me in and hugs me, his warm familiar body makes me feel so at home._

_I'm so happy. I want to freeze this moment forever and never leave. But of course, reality has other plans and I feel myself slipping back into consciousness…_

I awake with a start. All a round me are blinding bright lights. There's a million different tubes stuck in my arms and as I lift one of them up to examine it, a yellow liquid drips down through it and I'm back in the world of black.

When I awake again, there's no tubes stuck into me. I look around, where am I now? Did the peacekeepers accidentally kill me, and then bring me back to life with their fancy Capitol tools?

No.

I looks to my lift and there's Haymitch, sleeping on a chair, drool coming out of his- HAYMITCH?

I gasp, "Haymitch!" I cry.

He jumps, whipping the trail of drool going down his chin. "Why hello, sweetheart." He says. I can tell by his voice that he truly has missed me.

"Haymitch! Where am I? What are you doing here!" I exclaim.

Haymitch smiles sadly then begins to tell me the story of how we ended up here in District 13. I can hardly believe it.

"Peeta is dying to see you." Haymitch whispers.

My brain freezes. Images flood my brain. Bad images. I sit up quickly.

"No." I gasp.

"I know. You must be excited." Haymitch says with a wink. "I'll go get him." He says then he gets up and walks through the automatic doors.

Peeta;

I'm practically bouncing up and down when Haymitch comes to tell me it's time to see my Katniss. He smiles at me and leads me through the hallways of District 13.

When we reach the room Katniss is in, I can see her sitting up. The doctors are talking to her. Plutarch is standing in front of the doors, shaking his head slightly.

I can't stand it any longer; I push Plutarch out of the way and run through the doors.

A look of confusion crosses Katniss's face as I approach her and then, recognition. Her face twists into a grimace and she screams as she jumps off of the bed and onto me.

She knocks me down, still on top of me. Pounding at my chest.

I'm in such shock, I barely notice someone (most likely Haymitch) pulling her off of me.

I do however; notice the things she's screaming at Haymitch.

"KILL HIM! KILL THE MUTT HAYMITCH!" She screams. "PLEASE! BEFORE HE HURTS ME EVEN MORE!"

Before I can hear anything else, I stand up and run out the door. I don't stop until I run into Gale.

"I need your help." I whisper.

He just nods in return.

**A/N Okay, guys. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update BUT; I've been working on my SYOT. If you guys could check it out that would be super!**

**Also, what did you guys think about the picture links? Good, Bad? Read and review people!**


End file.
